tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
T.D. Metro - City of Drama
Welcome to T.D. Metro - City of Drama! T.D. Metro is an abandoned city. Here, twenty-seven contestants will be responsible for rehabilitating the old metropolis into a city that people can actually live in! In twenty-ish short days, only one resident will remain, and be crowned the mayor of T.D. Metro! Contestants #11347 #Aimers #Alejandrofan3000 #Bbhinton15 #Bridgette dj10 #Courtney~Duncan~TDA #Dakotacoons #First123 #Leshawnafan #Mister.. E. #Mr. Totaldramaman #Mrdaimion #Mrodd #Nduke #Platypus09 #SethAllred343 #Snowgirl57 #TDA ROCKS #TDADJ #TDAwesome15 #Tdi #Tdifan24 #TDISeriesFan #Teamnoah123 #TotalDramaAddict #TotalDramaFan1000 #Webkinz Mania Rules Gameplay Rules *The twenty-seven residents are split into three teams of nine. *Each team receives one million five hundred thousand dollars ($1,500,000) at the beginning of the game. *As the game progresses, each team will gain and lose money in order to re-build the once-active city of T.D. Metro. **'How to gain money:' ***Winning challenges almost always results in a cash bonus and immunity. ***Doing volunteer work always wins an extra $50,000-$100,000. ***One of the other teams could loan money to your team (or, once the merge arrives, resident could loan money to another resident). **'How to lose money:' ***Spending money on supplies for the challenges. ***Loaning money to the other teams (or, once the merge arrives, players). ***Godplaying. ($25,000 penalty per incident.) *On Day Two, a captain will be selected, and the captain will be the one to handle any concerns with the team's money. **For Day One, the team members must come to a consensus on what to do with the money. *At the merge, each team's money will be distributed evenly amongst the remaining members of the team. *'If you miss three challenges, you will be automatically eliminated.' *Have a blast while playing! Store Rules *'Your team can only go to the store once per challenge. Make sure you get ''everything you think you might need.' *'Since this is Day One, at least three teammates must decide on what to buy for this challenge.' **'Money Captains will be selected on Day Two to handle all transactions.' *'All final transactions must be in bold, purple font. **'The coding for this is:' ***'INSERT TRANSACTION HERE' *'Transactions must be in the following format. Let's say I wanted six rooms, green paint in each, and nine beds. I would say:' **'FINAL TRANSACTION: 6 2x4 Studs / 6 Drywall Sets / 6 Tiling Sets / Paint / 9 Beds.' **'If I say "Team name: Transaction completed.", you will receive your supplies and you will notice your money drop in the elimination table. If I say, "Team name: Transaction error.", I will specify the issue that must be resolved.' ***'You cannot use your supplies until I confirm your transaction.' Day One - Home Improvement: City Edition Day One Chat Kgman04: Hello, hello, welcome! This is T.D. Metro - City of Drama! Once your name is placed on the contestants list, you can chat here. Nduke: This is a weird city.. WM: I love Kg's camps. Jake: Kg's camps are fun and have awesome challenges :D MrD: I shall rule this game! >:D Mrodd: Well... Its better then school :D Nduke: I wish I was in s1! Kgman04: Awwww! *feels the love* Aimers: My first time in a Kg camp :D And they look so much fun! Seth: Aloha guys! Mrodd; They are :D And this time... Im here to win. Aimers: Hopefully I don't go first :-/ Zach: *glares at Mrodd* *slits throat notion* TDAddict: Nice to be participating in this season. Alfan:Aimers, be more optimistic! Greetings, TDAddict! Rocks: Hello, fellow competitors. Wish you all a good luck ^^ Alfan:You as well, Rocks! Kgman04: I'm pleased to announce that the first team has been selected. Once I select a twenty-third contestant, the second team will be selected. CD-TDA: Hola, everyone! TDAddict: Nice! I'm a Window Washer! Rocks: Hello teammate! :3 LF: Hello everyone! Jake: Yay! I'm with LF =3 MrD: Windows! =D Kgman04: The other two teams have been selected. In the meantime, watch out for T.D. High! We're already at the final nine, soon to be final seven! TN:Hey everyone! Mrodd: I dont think I know any one on my team... First123: Hi, I guess. MTDM: @Mrodd, if you don't know me how'd you Fb request me? :|. When I made my wiki fb, it said "Zachary St-Onge would like to be your friend." Aimers: I love my team :D mrodd you know me :D I just hate the team name >.> Tdi: Hello everyone! :D Alfan:(CONF)I love my team so much! A lot of great people! First confessional FTW! TDAddict: So guys, who is ready for an epic season two! :D Dakota: Hey everyone! Dakota: (CONF) My elimination was not fair last season. I am here to win. And my first target shall be... Aha! Snow: Cant Wait. This is wayyyyyyyyy better. Mrodd: Ok so maybe I know people ;S Rocks: My team looks good so far. :P TDAddict: (CONF) I already know who's going first if my team loses. I mean, I'm pretty sure it will be unanimous, but I like to plan ahead. Snow: (CONF) I gonna win it! Jake: (conf) I love my team :D Dakota: (CONF) I "love" my team. Jake: Just had to copy me >.<. You probably don't like your team if you can't find anything else to say >.> Dakota: *walks out of CONF* Umm... That's the CONFESSIONAL. WHY ARE YOU LISTENING TO WHAT I SAY? Jake: Were on TV, everything is heard. TDAddict: *walks towards them* Greetings fellow competitors! Jake: Hey teamy. How you doing? Dakota: By people at home! Not us here. Jake: Hey, don't speak so loud. Some teamate and a threat TDAddict: Are you guys excited for this season? Jake: Yeah, the money and challenges and friends! TDAddict: (CONF) *whispering* I believe that this season will be the best yet. *end* Yeah, I'm hoping to at least make the merge. Jake (conf) I know more about the cast, with school of drama. I was elliminated first! And then returned! But this is my season :D TDAddict: (CONF) I plan to win this season, I like, really need the money. *sighs* Elenaz: .... But I liked th eold team namnes :( Alfan:(CONF)Did I come to win? A good question. My main goal is to have fun, but if I win, that's a bonus! Mr. E: What's up? (CONF) I'm on the best team!!! TDAddict: Nothing much, I just got dropped off here after my second elimination. (CONF) My team is obviously the best. Jake (goes in TDAddicts conf) TY XD. (If this is godplaying, remove it XD) TDAddict: When the time comes, I wish you all good luck. Snow: Me too TDAddict: So team, are you guys prepared to win? Rocks: I'm set. :p Jake: Ready! :D TDAddict: Now back to casual chat. AJ: The third team doesn't have any T.D. High final six members, both other teams have three! (i was bored so i counted lol) Nduke: Awesome team!- the Patrolling Pedestrians. TDAddict: I noticed that AJ, and if you expand that to the final nine, the first team has five, the second team has three, and the third team has one. Alfan:My head hurts. You people are so smart! I love dis place! TDAddict: Don't worry Alfan, although, in the city, calculations are everything, on the street, they mean nothing. Kgman04: Start date has been pushed back to March 25th, sorry, guys. Alfan:Not your fault, KG. You do your best. Plat: It's ok. Go Patrolling Pedestrians :) Alfan:*high fives Plat* You know it! Mrodd: We Still wub you :) In a non-gay way <3 Challenge One Kgman04: Hello, hello, hello! Welcome, all twenty-seven of you! Geez, that's a lot. No matter. Welcome to T.D. Metro - City of Drama! And, I'm really sorry about the date flip-flopping. I really didn't want to host both camps at the same time, but, I knew it was inevitable, so I might as well start now. Here's the backstory on the city of T.D. Metro, in case you want it. Back in colonial times, there was a city, called... well, we don't know what it's called, since all of its history is in ruins. Our temporary name is "T.D. Metro". But, anyways, the city was highly advanced. They had cars in the 17th century! However, after a freak earthquake, the entire city collapsed, leaving no survivors, but it did leave a huge mess. The goal of this game is to re-create that city. And that's when you guys come into play! After a while, only one of you will be left standing, and that person will win all of the money they have ever earned throughout this game, along with the title of Mayor of Whatever-You-Want-To-Name-This-Town! *confetti* Anyways, you've been split up into three teams of nine. If you're going to stay in this city, you need a place to sleep, right? You'll have to build your own homes using the supplies in Everything and More, the one store that wasn't destroyed. The store has everything you'll ever need. And more! However, you can only buy a limited amount of things per challenge. You'll see in the Day One Store section. But, right, your challenge is to make a house built for nine people. The most creative-looking house wins. Here's the blueprints for how to build a house. *throws each team a blue rolled up piece of paper* Aaaaand... that's all you need to know. The rest is up to you, let your creativity run wild! (Just don't godplay.) Kgman04: *just looked at everything he typed* Holy crap. :| I don't even put this much effort into my school essays. XD TDAddict: Okay team, to start off, we need to plan, like, I think we should have three rooms, any objections? TDA15: Meh, sure. Rocks: Oh, yeah I forgot we need a plan. Okay, what is it? xD TDAddict: Do you guys have any suggestions, I think we have it covered that we need three rooms. TDAddict: We'll need a kitchen, and before we get to luxuries, we need the basics for survival. TDA15: A kitchen, a bathroom, and a bedroom/living room. Mrodd:(Team3 <3): Ok for our sleeping arangements... Persanlly I would rather every one have their own room, but i know thats a tad expensive, so how about, 5 bedrooms? Rocks: I think TDA15 and Addict should be team captains in the challenge. I honestly need instructions on how to build. =P TDAddict: Okay, three bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, and maybe a living room, lets try to make our house as money-saving as possible. TDA15: The bedroom/living room could have pull-out beds, you know...like the ones that come out of the walls? TDAddict: Murphy beds? TDA15: Yeah those. They'll save us money on all the bedrooms we'd be building if we didn't use them. Mrodd: *starts to sketch* TDAddict: I like that idea, and according to my calculations, it would cost $54,750 just to get three rooms built. Rocks: Guys, I'mma need a list of the items we will need to built this house so I could buy when we're ready. WM: Suggest a fridge, stove and pool. ^.^ TDAddict: Rocks, wait until we have everything planned out. CD-TDA: I think we shouldn't waste our money on wallpaper, as it isn't really needed. Day One Store Kgman04: Welcome to Everything and More! Here, I'll be giving you.... stuff.... to build houses. You can choose anything that you think you'll want/need out of this list. You can also request items simply for decor/entertainment, like a TV, or wallpaper, however it will cost extra (but might get you the win in the challenge!) By the way, in order to BUILD A ROOM, you must have 2x4 studs, Drywall, and Tiling. Kgman04: There are rules for buying supplies in the rules section. Are there any questions? I know there are, just ask them. Alfan:Can we buy one set of Studs, Drywall and tiling? Kgman04: Transaction error. You must confirm with your team first. Remember, you can only go to the store ONCE. Demand List Kgman04: Just put your name and two items you'd like to request (I'll decide on the price). You do not have to demand something, this is optional. Please make your demands reasonable (i.e. Don't say: "Kgman04: Rocket Launcher to destroy the other houses."). Also, post all actions under Challenge One, please. Kgman04: When I mean Demand List, I mean you can demand items that AREN'T on the list, but I can add them. Alfan: Couches? MrD: Oh, in thet case, a video game system. =P WM: I demand a toilet and bathtub. Rocks: Extra: A heater. TDAddict: Murphy beds? Alfan:For my second demand, sinks? City Records NAME: This resident was placed on the Window Washers. NAME: This resident was placed on the Patrolling Pedestrians. NAME: This resident was placed on the Crazed Citizens. WIN: This resident was on the winning team for that challenge. IN: This resident's team came in second place, and was not forced to go to elimination. IN: This resident was declared safe at elimination. LOW: This resident received the second-most votes at elimination. OUT: This resident was voted off or eliminated.